The Past and The Present
by Death Sleepers
Summary: Kagome has to go back to her world for a week, to study for her exams and meet her Mom’s friend’s children, Ichirouta and Shigehito. When she meets them she gets the biggest surprise of her life… R&R, please!


'Inuyasha! I'll be gone for a week, ok?' Kagome called. It was late afternoon in the Feudal Era, the sun setting over the dewed trees. It had been raining heavily for the past few days, filling up the well so Kagome couldn't get back to her own time. She heaved her heavy yellow rucksack onto the back of her bicycle and started stretching.

'Why do you have to go all the way back _now?_' he grumbled. He folded his arms, watching her from inside the conifer tree and growling slightly.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome pronounced. She mounted her bike carefully, not looking back. 'OSUWARI!'

Inuyasha crashed out of the tree and into the wet grass, slamming his face into the ground. Shippo jumped onto his head and waved at Kagome as she disappeared down the road.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?' Inuyasha shouted, punching Shippo off his head.

'I suppose she didn't want you to follow her' Miroku suggested. Sango giggled.

'Or maybe you were just annoying her' she said. Inuyasha growled before departing in the other direction.

Kagome sighed as she pedalled towards the well. It was getting late and she wanted to be home before dinner. The last few leaves of Autumn were falling, signalling Winter was drawing near. Kagome needed more time to get away from Inuyasha. She sighed as the well drew into view. She had a date (well, just a friendly get together, she told herself) with Hojo, tonnes of homework, an entrance exam and the arrival of her Mom's friends from Nagoya who she'd never even met coming that day. She was so busy in both worlds.

'Inuyasha's so lucky' she said to herself as she dismounted the bike. She took her heavy rucksack in her arms and threw it into the well. Her exam in to one of Tokyo's top schools was in five days and she desperately needed some time to study properly. She was even going to attend a cram school for the next week.

'Without Inuyasha there to bother me, I'll have plenty of peace and quiet to study' she said. Kagome looked into the murky abyss of the well.

'Well, here goes' she said and jumped in.

The passage through time went quickly as she appeared at the base of the dry well in the present day. She stared up at the roof, noting how clean and new everything looked. She was glad to be home.

Kagome mounted the rope ladder she had placed there before slowly, heaving her rucksack up with great difficulty. The group had given her all of their torn clothes for her to fix whilst she was away, and she had a list of things to buy them on her return as well. As she was about to reach the top of the well, Kagome felt her feet slip on the rope. She let out a scream as she felt herself fall when a hand reached out and caught her. Relieved, she looked up to see who had rescued her, but her hair was in her way. Her saviour pulled her up and set her down on the floor safely. Then a familiar voice spoke.

'What were you doing down there?' Kagome took the rucksack off and flung in into the person's arms. They staggered for a second with the weight of the bag. Kagome caught a glimpse of his familiar white hair before screaming:

'INUYASHA! OSUWARI!'

A flash of purple light appeared from behind the back as the boy went crashing to the floor. A lot of dust scattered and covered him from view. Kagome scowled, placing her hands on her hips in fury. Thank god for the Rosary Necklace, she thought.

_Back in the Feudal Era…_

Inuyasha crouched on the branch of the conifer tree, looking troubled. As the moon shone slightly he wondered what Kagome was doing, and whether she needed saving. He sighed, scratching his face with his claws when the rosary flashed purple.

'KYOH!' he cried as he crashed through the tree and into the ground.

'Damn it…' he groaned.

'What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha?' Kagome seethed. A large cloud of dust had collected under her feet and covered the white-haired boy from view.

'Inuyasha, you know I have to cram this week for my exams. What's wrong, Inuyasha? Don't tell me you're too weak to lift a tiny rucksack, Inuyasha. Now leave me alone, Inuyasha!

'Well, Inuyasha?' She waited with her arms folded across her chest, preparing for another attack of 'Osuwari'. There was a rustle as the boy groaned and pulled the bag off himself before coughing. Kagome frowned, staring at the dark silhouette before-

'DAMNIT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO'S INUYASHA? WHO'S INUYASHA? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

Kagome backed up against a wall as the person stormed towards her. He looked furious. The boy had white hair that came to his shoulders with two longer strands in front of his ears. He had deep amber eyes with dark pupils and thick black eyebrows. He also donned a large earring that had a pentacle in it. He wore a red t-shirt and black trousers. Around his neck was a beaded necklace with four fangs. He looked around seventeen years old.

'Wh-what…' Kagome stammered. He looked almost identical to Inuyasha. He even had the same voice! And that stupid red colour of his shirt was identical to the robe of the Fire-Rat.

'Stop calling me Inuyasha! My name is Ichirouta and I'm in the tenth grade!' he shouted. Kagome stammered out an apology quickly, bowing. Ichirouta looked at her with his head cocked slightly.

'You look like my mom' he said. Kagome felt herself go red. He gave a small smile and took the bag in his hands.

'This thing's heavy' he muttered. Kagome glanced back at the well. Why did he look so much like Inuyasha? She sighed and mounted the stairs, opening the door for Ichirouta.

'Who is this Inuyasha anyway?' he asked. Kagome smiled. He seemed nicer than Inuyasha, and his short hair was so cute.

'Oh, a friend' she said. Ichirouta gave her a questioning look before shrugging.

'I'm your mom's friend's son, by the way. From Nagoya' he said. They walked slowly towards Kagome's house.

'Thank you for taking my bag' Kagome said. For some reason she felt very nervous. Her heart was beating a little quicker than usual. The sun had almost completely set on the Higurashi Shrine. They arrived at the door after walking in silence. Kagome felt slightly nervous. Ichirouta opened the door and placed her bag on the floor. Kicking off his wooden sandals, he stood in the doorway.

'What was that incantation anyway?' he asked her. Kagome giggled slightly.

'There's something I will have to show you tomorrow' she said. Ichirouta stretched a little, yawning very much like a dog. Kagome's cat, Buyo, crawled out of the kitchen and mewed at them.

'Is it dinner already?' Kagome asked him. Buyo yawned and slinked out of the room.

'I've already eaten' Ichirouta said. Kagome nodded as she took off her shoes.

'Kagome? Is that you?' her mother called from the kitchen.

'Hi mom' she called back.

'We've all eaten already so you can come and get something if you like' her mother said. Kagome turned to Ichirouta.

'Make yourself at home whilst I eat. I'll show you the shrine if you like' she said. Ichirouta nodded. As she passed him he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She froze.

'You're very pretty' he said. Kagome blushed. He released her and she went into the kitchen.

Kagome entered the kitchen, still slightly red from Ichirouta's comment. She sat down at the table, her mother already tidying up some things from dinner. She sighed deeply and took a small cup of tea. She noticed two people sitting across from her. A nineteen-year-old boy sat across from her with white hair. He wore a black tight t-shirt and black pants. He had the same colour eyes as Ichirouta and elongated ears. He wore purple eye shadow and had a purple quarter moon on his forehead.

'Sesshomaru!' Kagome stammered, backing away a little. He looked at her and took a sip of his tea. He looked very cute, with a silver necklace hanging from his neck. By his side was a sword.

'My name is Shigehito, actually' he said. Kagome fell back. It was too unreal. Why did they look so much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? She got back up again and looked at the person sitting next to Shigehito. A small girl of about seven with a broad smile across her face sat next to him. She looked remarkably like Rin.

'Rin?' she asked. The girl clapped her hands.

'Correct! I like this game. Hmm I'll guess your name next!' she said gleefully. Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief. Rin was wearing a creamy anorak with a furry rim on the hood. She wore a black skirt and polo neck underneath with white tights.

'You must be Kagome!' Rin said. 'I like your brother, Souta. Can I go play, Shigehito?'

Shigehito nodded slightly as the young girl ran off.

'Rin is my child' Shigehito said. He took another drink.

'Your… child?' Kagome asked curiously.

'She belongs to me. I adopted her' he explained. Kagome nodded. Her mother placed some food in front of Kagome.

'Thanks, Mom' she said. Rin ran back inside with Souta, who went over to Kagome.

'Where is Brother Inuyasha? Ichirouta looks much like him' he said. Kagome nodded.

'Yeah' she said.

'Come play with me, Shigehito!' Rin exclaimed. Shigehito smiled slightly. Souta started copying Rin's actions and they both flew around Shigehito.

'Alright' he said. He stood up, taking his sword and brushing his shirt slightly.

'Kagome' he said, inclining his head. With that he left, with the two children circling him blithely. Kagome smiled and sighed. Everything was so confusing. She ate in silence, thinking deeply about the situation. She finally decided that if she could, she would take Ichirouta to see Inuyasha the next day. It was going to be Sunday anyway so she decided it wouldn't matter that much. Her cram time could wait.

When Kagome had finished, she decided to go for a walk, passing Shigehito slicing different fruits with his sword with the children beside him clapping and cheering loudly.

She went outside and walked towards the sacred tree, which had almost lost all of its leaves. The moon was almost finished in the sky as the new moon was scheduled to appear. The sky was a dark blue with a hue of white illuminating from Tokyo. She sighed and crossed the small fence, sitting at the base of the tree. The sacred tree gave her comfort and security. She knew Inuyasha would be sitting under it right now.

'Inuyasha…' she whispered.

Back in the Feudal Era

'Kagome…' Inuyasha said. He sat under the mark where he had been pinned for fifty years. He just had to know what was going on with Kagome. He felt so uncomfortable without her. Slowly, checking to see if anyone else was around, he ran towards the well and crouched on the edge. He sat there, peering into the abyss before suddenly disappearing down.

'What's he doing?' Shippo asked. Miroku stood up.

'He obviously misses Kagome. We should leave him to do what he has to do' he said.

'Finally, some peace and quiet' Sango smiled. And they left.


End file.
